


Distant, Yet Cherished

by wonderfulchaos



Category: Servamp
Genre: Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 13:12:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9325913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderfulchaos/pseuds/wonderfulchaos
Summary: Mikuni is good at stringing people along. Jeje included, much to his dismay.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt “Wait a minute. Are you jealous?”

It had been Mikuni’s idea. Anything that led to questionable outcomes was Mikuni’s idea.

Jeje had gone along because there wasn’t much of a choice. It was either let his Eve wander unsupervised or go along with his current whim. Both led to trouble, so he had decided to follow him this time. His mistake. Their destination had been a new exhibit that opened last week at the aquarium, an aquatic snake exhibit.  That in itself wasn’t too much of a problem. The lighting was low, and the soft blue glow in the rooms was comforting. He could get away with his odd attire of flowing robes and covering up half his face with an even stranger hat and scarf combo. None of that was the source of his distress.

It was Mikuni and his penchant for getting into situations that he could have avoided. The kid thrived on it, as long as it worked in his favor. Jeje wondered what Mikuni was getting out of it this time, as he waved one of his arms in the air, going, “Me, me, me! Pick me!”

The person in charge of the exhibit laughed and held out the snake she was holding. It was a rat snake, common and non-threatening, but Jeje didn’t like where this newfound interest in snakes was going. It meant watching a giddy Mikuni cooing over an adolescent snake that wasn’t even full grown, running the tips of his fingers down brown stripes and exclaiming about how strange it felt. As if he hadn’t done the same thing millions of times to Jeje in his snake form.

When the snake coiled around Mikuni’s wrist, Jeje turned and left. There was a dark corner over there in the deep sea fish exhibit that was empty, no one wanted to look like at the ugly things that lurked beneath tremendous pressure. Jeje couldn’t blame them; he didn’t look in the mirror most days for fear of seeing something similar.

He hunkered down in his corner and brought his knees to chest, resting his chin atop them. It was going to be a long wait if Mikuni stopped to chat. The kid had connections everywhere. Annoying as he was, he still knew when to play the shining saint. For instance, he had a suspicion their latest income had gone to donations for aquatic wildlife, to string along the bigger fish in the human world. _Brat_ , he thought, a touch affectionately, _we don’t have money to waste._

“Hey, what are you doing over here, Jeje?” Mikuni’s face was close, dark eyes blinking up at him as the brat leaned in and placed his hands on either side of Jeje’s legs. The playful smile that tugged at his Eve’s lips said, _I already know, just humor me._ “Were you lonely?”

Pulling his scarf further up, Jeje mumbled into the fabric, “No.” His cheeks warmed, though. Traitorous emotions getting the better of him.

“Awww,” Mikuni drawled out, “you sure?” The brat’s hands slowly came to rest against Jeje’s legs, gently kneading. The vampire in him wanted to show this stupid human who was in charge, lounge forward and make him cower in fear, but the part of him that was actively in control relished that minute touch, savoring it. A begrudging fondness for something he had rarely known in this life and the previous.

It ended abruptly, it always did, with Mikuni sighing and standing up, telling him, “Come on, we’re wasting time.” When his Eve held out his hand expectantly, Jeje checked that no one was around and shifted back to his snake form. It was too sunny out to leave any other way. He coiled around the same wrist the young rat snake had touched and tightened his grip in warning.

Mikuni giggled in response, tugging down the sleeve of his jacket to hide his passenger, “I knew it. You _were_ jealous.”


End file.
